Working for Marik
by XDeidarasGirlX
Summary: When Marik takes in a 10 year old, she grows up and is sent to Domino City, to gather info on the God cards and the Phoraoh, but she meets up with Bakura, who causes problems between her and Marik.
1. Chapter 1

Working for Marik

Chapter 1: Arrival at Domino City

"My name is Hikari...I am a girl of 17, and an orphan. My parents were killed when I was 10. I had no one to turn to, until I met Marik Ishtar along the way. I am currently en route to Domino City, where I am supposed to find information about the God Cards, and the Pharaoh."

The girl makes her way out of the airport, carrying luggage in both of her hands.

She was a simple dresser, black jeans, and a light blue blouse. Her black, silky hair blew in the slight gusty breeze, reaching about shoulder length, strands of hair glistening in the sunlight. Hikari sighed in annoyance from being surrounded by so many other people. The airport is filled to the brim with people of all shapes, colors and sizes. Then reality hits her. Shes alone, away from her home with her Master, Marik.

"Goddamn Marik...sending me to this freakshow of a town..." Hikari muttered to herself. as she spotted someone in the crowd who looked awfully familiar somehow. She strived to see over the crowd, and keep an eye on the person, but sadly failed. Hikari growled in frustration as she headed to a taxi. She growls again as someone knocked into her, almost making her trip. The person walks away as if he didnt care.

"Hey, watch where you're going you jackass!" She shouted out.

Her eyes widened as she saw that the person had stopped, turning around. He stormed over to her and got in her face, hissing. "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"Bring it on pretty boy..." She mentioned to speak out as they turned their heads, for they heard a shrill scream of a little boy running towards the man that Hikari was arguing with.

"Big brother!" The kid shouted out as he practically pounced on him. "Mokuba..." The older one spoke out, hugging his little brother in return.

Hikari watched the exchange in interest, storing away faces and names for later reference.

"Is this your girlfriend?" Mokuba asked, facing Hikari.

"No, just some stupid girl who ran into me is all..." He replied, looking down at Mokuba.

"Hey, jackass! YOU ran into ME!" She yelled, shaking her right fist in the air at him.

That did it, it made the older brother angry.

Just then, a man walked up to the two arguing teens.

"Mr. Kaiba...your limo is ready sir." The man dressed in black affirmed Kaiba.

"Good...come Mokuba, we have no buisness dealing with fools." That was the last thing he said, as all three figures walked away.

Hikari managed to make it to a taxi on time, shoving her luggage in the trunk. She scooted in and closed the door to the car as she gave the driver specific directions to meet her up with someone named Bakura. About a half hour passed, and the taxi had finally arrived in front of a large apartment. Hikari stepped out of the car, and went to the trunk taking out her luggage. She spotted a man sitting on the steps.

"_That must be him..._ " She thought as she walked over to the man, hair of white, eyes of red. He stood up and looked down at her.

"Hello Hikari..." The man said, glaring down at the young teenager.

"Um, hi, You must be Bakura..." She set her things down and thrusted a hand out to shake his.

Bakura makes like hes going to but instead grabs Hikari by the arm, and slams her into the nearest wall, pinning her.

He leans in closer, sniffing her hair and neck.

"You have **his** scent on you..." Bakura stated, releasing her from his grip. Hikari gasped slightly at his quick reaction, and then ran over to pick up her things.

_"What a jerk..."_ Hikari thought, gathering her things.

"Follow me..." Bakura instructed Hikari, as she followed him into the apartments.


	2. Chapter two: The Flashback

Working for Marik

Chapter 2: The flashback

Bakura grinned at Hikari, as he walked up to her. She could feel his breath on her delicate skin.

"_What is he doing...?_" Hikari thought as she looked up at him.

Bakura backed away from her, and once again instructed her to follow. She sighed of either releif or disappointment, and followed Bakura into the building.

They walked up to an elevator, walking in a closing the door behind, going up a few floors.

He leads her to a room at the end of a hall, and opens the door, for her to enter. "This will be your room for the remainder of your stay...I will be in the appartment across the hall."

She sighs, and begins to unpack her stuff as Bakura shut the door and headed back to his room.

As soon as she put her clothes away, she decided to take a shower. She feels the hot spray of the water, as she remembers what Marik had said to her before she left.

**Flashback:**

Hikari was in her room, laying on her bed reading a book peacefully. All of a sudden, the door to her room practically flies open, and in storms an angry-looking Marik.

She looked up from her book, shocked by his sudden behavior.

"Marik...what wro---" She was interupted as he punched the wall, creating a small crater in the cement.

"Take it easy Marik!" She shouted, but shouted quietly.

Marik continues on his little rampage, flinging curses and storming around the room, finally coming to a hault at the foot of her bed.

He sat down and put his hands onto his head.

"Marik?" She timidly asked, setting her right hand on his right shoulder, for she was behind him. When he hadn't reacted to this, she sat up and set her other hand on his other shoulder, massaging him slightly.

His back was tense, but under Hikaris care, he started to calm down, and begins to loosen up.

"Hikari," He says, turning around to face her, causing her to stop her actions. He reaches up with one hand and cups her chin, pulling her close to his face.

Their forheads were touching, she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Hikari," He says again, getting her attention from the last interuption, continuing to lean his forhead against hers. "I need you to do something for me..."

He finally lets go of her as she looks into his violet eyes.

"What is it Marik?" She asked, being patient for when he gave her his answer.

"I'm sending you to Japan..." He finally said. She looked at him shocked.

After the initial shock, she finds her voice again. "Japan? Why?"

Marik gave her a slight annoyed glare, wondering why she had questioned him. "I'm sending you to gather information about the Pharaoh. Find out everything you can about him."

"I'm asking you to do something that my Rare Hunters cannot."

"Are you asking me t----" Marik cuts her off, and nods.

She couldnt beleive that Marik was asking this of her, and for the first time in her life, she was furious with him. Hikari let him know by swinging her hand at his face, planning to slap him.

He catches her wrist, and by out of reflex, she swings her other hand at him, but he ends up catching that one as well.

He pulls her roughly closer to him shouting, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Hikari!?"

Instead of answering him, she struggled to free herself from Mariks strong grip on both of her wrists.

"Hikari..." He says as she brings up her knee to slam him in his gut.

Marik lets out a cry of pain and doubles over, releasing her. She makes a run towards to the door, and tries to twist the knob open, but alas, it is locked.

She turned back to get Marik for the key, but as soon as she turned back, he was nowhere to be found.

"What the fuck..?" She asks as someone grabs her from behind, and encloses both of her arms to her side by wrapping his arms around her waist toghtly.

"Goddammit!" She hand'nt time to think as she was thrown on the bed, and pinned by her wrists as Marik holds then above her head.

She growls and bucks her hips, trying to force him off.

"Calm down, Hikari..." Marik states calmly. He loosens his grip on her wrists.

Marik tried to look into her eyes, but she turned away from him. "Leave me alone..." Hikari said, in a small voice.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, so she closed them.

Marik turned her face to make her look at him.

Her eyes are still closed, when suddenly she feels his lips against hers...

Her eyes flew open in shock. She opens her mouth to say something, but Marik took that opportunity to slip his tounge into her mouth.

His hand came up to caress her cheek, and she forgot about being angry.

He backs up, allowing them both to breathe for a few as he leans in closer and whispers something into her ear, "Do this for me please?"

Hikari thought for a moment, then nodded her head.

**End Flashback**

She sighs at the spray of hot water on her shoulders and neck for a bit longer, as she stepped out and turned off the shower, and grabs a towel. Upon her room, she slips on her PJ's for it was time she hit the sack. She was in the process of putting on her shirt when her door slammed open, and coming in is Bakura.

"Don't you ever knock!?" Hikari yelled as she covered her top half with her shirt she was holding.

Bakura just smirks at her, and throws her a package that she hardly caught in the process.

"That is the uniform for school tomorrow. I already enrolled you, so you dont need to worry about anything." With that, he leaves and slams the door shut.

She grumbled about how he has been an ass lately, and sees the pink color of the uniform as she sets it aside. She crawls into her bed, and starts to fall asleep for the night.


	3. Chapter 3: School

Working For Marik

Chapter 3: School

Hikari woke up the next morning to the sound of her alarm clock. She groaned and tried to flush out the noise by holding her pillow up against her ears in the process, but then remembering that she and Bakura had to meet up to go to school for the day, and she shot out of bed quickly, making a dash for the bathroom, knowing that Bakura will be there in about a half hour. After she took a quick shower, she ran to the main room and slipped on her uniform, just as Bakura came slamming her door in...again.

"Goddammit Bakura! You don't know how to knock do you!?" She shouted at him, once again quarelling with him about the door problem.

He just grabbed her wrists and lead her down to the elevator. She gave him a little growl, but allowed him to do so, for she didnt want to start anything this morning. As the elevator arrives, they both step inside, waiting to get to the bottom floor. Once inside, Hikari tired to pull away from his grip.

"You know, Its not like im going to try and run away...you can let go of me now!" She said, continuing to pull away from him, when he just let go of her, her elbow scraping against the wall of the elevator. "Ouch..." She rubbed her elbow slightly, as Bakura just msirked at her feeble attempts. She just glares at him in silence all the way down as they finally reach the bottom floor.

He grabs her wrists and once again, drags her past a numerous ammount of cars, when they arrive to a black motorcycle.

"Get on..." He quickly instructed as he let go of her wrists.

She gave him that "You cant be serious look" As he nodded at her. He steps on the motorcycle as he glares down at her, she reluctantly climbs on the back. "_Curse Marik for making me stay with this jerk..." _Hikari thought as Bakura started to peer out of the garage that the motorcycle was stored in.

She clung to him with her dear life, and even though she couldnt see, he was still smirking. After it seemed that of an eternity, they had finally reached the school. Bakura dropped Hikari off at the front of school, while he takes his time to park his motorcycle. She decided to go inside without him, and she was so distracted, that she ran into someone, causing her to let out a shreik.

"Ouch..." said Hikari, as she looked to her side to see who she ran into. Hikari was then face to face with none other than Seto Kaiba, the one who she was quarelling with at the airport.

Kaiba looked at her, his glare became more cold. "Watch were you going..." He said gruffly, and walks off leaving her there.

"Asshole!" She shouted out at him. After a few, she finally made it to the front office to obtain her schedule for the classes.

She wandered a bit throughout the school, when she ran into a short kid, with blonde and red spikey hair. "You lost?" He asked as he almost seemed to have just popped out of nowhere. Hikari nodded, and smiled at him gratefully. "I can see that you're new here...My name is Yugi." The small boy said as he led her to her first class of the day. She turned to him and smiled once again. "Thank you Yugi..." She managed to speak out. "No problem..." He said, as Hikari found out that she had the same first period as him.

She followed him through the classroom until the bell rung. The teacher introduced her to the class, and then looked around to see where he was going to sit her.

"Hmm...you will be sitting next to...that boy in the back." He pointed to a boy with short brown hair, and icy eyes.

"_Great...I'm sitting next to the Ice King__..." _Hikari thought as she made her way through to the back of the room, and sat herself in the empty desk next to Kaiba. He gave her a glare, and then turned to face the classroom jerk, AKA the teacher. Hikari turned her attention the same.

The Teacher rants on...and on...and on, until about 45 minutes passed, and the bell rang for second period. She picked up her stuff, as Kaiba brussed past her, and headed out the door. Hikari headed to her locker as she saw Yugi, and another kid hanging out with him..

"Hikari...I would like you to meet a friend of mine, Joey." Yugi said as he pointed to the blonde spikey haired kid standing next to him, who was WAY taller than Yugi, considering that hes a short kid.

"_Finally, I meet some nice people..."_ Hikari thought as Joey went over to her, and shook her hand.

"Nice to meet ya Hikari!" Joey said, in an upbeat and hyper voice.

They helped her throughout the day until lunchtime, which then Yugi introduced his other friends, Tristan a tall guy with dark brown spikey hair, a girl named Tea, and another kid named Duke, who had a dice earring on his left ear.

Her happiness subsided until Yugi calls out for someone very familiar by name...

"Hey Bakura!" Yugi yelled, waving his hand in the air to get his attention.

"Great...its Bakura..." Hikari muttered as her stomach started to stir. "How is it possible that he's friends with these guys..." She managed to mutter again as Bakura walked to the group, and waved warmly. He seemed nicer and different around the group, but at home, he was nothing more than a devil. His hair wasn't standing on end either, and his eyes were a lot calmer.

Hikari could tell though that Bakura wasn't to happy to see her, but she didnt want to start anything at school. During lunch, everyone (except Bakura) started asking her questions about where she came from. Of course, she lied her ass off in front of them, and then asked Yugi about the so called "Jewelry" around his neck.

He explained to her that it was a Millenium Item, and how it belonged to an Ancient Pharaoh many years ago. The bell rang to go to the next class. For the rest of the day, her day was uneventful as the last bell finally rings to go home. She looked around in frustration to realize that Bakura had taken off without her.

"Goddamn that jerk!" She yelled, as she started heading for the apartments. A limo pulled up to the curve as Hikari turned to see who was being the tinted windows. A guy opened the door, and Hikari muttered in frustration again.

"What the hell do you want Kaiba...?" Hikari asked, a tint of annoyance in her voice as it trailed off.

"Just shut up and get in..." He said, but Hikari ignored him and started to walk off as Kaiba grabbed her and haulted her over his shoulders. He tossed her inside of the limo, and told the driver to take off. Hikari tried to open the door, or possibly a window, but it was no use, Kaiba told her they were locked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing taking me against my will!?" She yelled at him, but he just smirked.

"Im assisting you..." He said simply.

Hikari growled, and swung her hand to slap him, but he quickly caught her wrist before the slap had contact, and pushed her back against the limo door.

"Let me out this instant or I swear, you'll regret the day you ever met me..." The teen girl threatened.

"What an interesting girl..." Kaiba muttered to Hikari, but she couldn't make out what he was saying under his breath. His face stood inches away from Hikaris, and presses his lips against hers.After a few minutes of Kaiba kissing her, Hikaris brain finally processed of what she was doing, and pushed him away.

"What the hell!!!!!" She yelled out to him.

"Nothing..." He just said simply, once again smirking.

She opened her mouth to say something, but the limo jerked to a stop, and stopped right in front of her apartment!

"How the hell-" She started as he cut her off. "I have my ways..." He says, smirking.

"Alright thats far enough rich boy...now leave me alone..." She headed to her apartment, and entered the elevator. She had a good laugh about ditching Kaiba. She entered her room, and left her stuff in the living room as she walked into her bedroom, finding a very angry Bakura sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Uh..hey Bakura! What are you doing here...?" She asked simply, laughing nervously at the same time. His hand shot out and yanked her onto the bed, as Hikari yelled out a shrill scream, Bakura pinning her down.

"What the hell were you doing coming home with Kaiba!?" He yelled at her, as she struggled against his strong grip.


	4. Chapter 4: An Unlikey Kiss

Working for Marik

CHapter 4: An Unlikey Kiss

Hikari failed to break out of his grip. Bakura started to scare her, for he pinned her arms above her head.

"W-What are you doing!?" She asked, scared.

He ignored her and pressed his lips roughly against hers. Hikaris eyes widen in surprise, and she momentarilly stops her struggling, for Bakura trailed his tounge up her cheek, and up against her lips, making her let out a slight moan. He lets go of her arms, and trails his right hand around her waist, and the other up to her cheek. After awhile, he pulls back to let her breathe. She gave him a look of confusion as he just calmly stared down at her.

"Stay away from Kaiba..." He stated calmly, before he stood up, and headed out of her room. She stared at the door for a minute.

"Auuugghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She grabbed her head and slammed herself up against the bed, thinking about all that happened starting from when she arrived, until now.

A few weeks passed, and Hikari had made great friends with Yugi and the gang. "Hey, you want to go clubbing with us!?" Tea yelled, as Hikari looked over at her from her locker. "Even Bakuras going, and the guys said that you can go." She said reassuringly.

"Sure, why not?" Hikari replied. "Great! I'll go tell the guys." Tea says, running off.

She sighed, slamming her locker closed. She turned around and gasped, for Kaiba was standing directly in front of her.

"What do you want Kaiba?" Hikari growled.

"Nothing...I've been noticing that you've been avoiding me lately..." He said, looking down at her.

"Yes...I have..." She glared up at him, and then started to walk away. He quicklt grabs her arm with a strong grip.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, trying to pull away from him.

"We need to talk..." He said as he practically dragged her out of the school, and towards the limo.

"This isnt funny anymore! Let me go!" She brings her leg up, and kicked him in the shin causing him to scream in pain and let go of her. She ran away from him a few blocks, but then Kaiba comes up behind her and tightly wraps his arms around her waist, locking her arms at her side.

"Dammit..." Hikari managed to let out.

Kaiba tightened the grip around her, as someone walked towards them. Hikari screamed in pain.

"Kaiba...You're hurting me!!!!!!" As soon as those words were out of her mouth, Kaiba pulled away from her. Hikari turned around on her heels, to see that Bakura had knocked him out. She stood there in shock, watching Bakura in action until he turned to face her. She gulped and stared at his hand, which was bloody. Bakura walked over to her, and grabbed her wrist, leading her away from Kaiba.

The ride home was silent, as Hikari continued to think.

"Uh...thanks for saving me Bakura..." She spoke out, to start a conversation with him.

He gave her a glare, and grunted slightly as he got off the bike, Hikari following. The elevator stops at the right apartment, and Bakura goes storming off into his room, slamming the door behind him. Hikari sighed, and walked into her room.

"Huh? Whats this..." She asked as she picked up a note that looked like it was slipped under the door a while ago.

"Dear Hikari, I left you a present. Its on your bed, I hope you like it." She read outloud as she turned the card over to see who it was from, but it had no name on it.

"Hm...thats odd..." She spoke, walking towards her bed, finding a box laying there. She stared at it for a moment, then procceded to open it, and upon opening it, finding a beautiful pair of pearl earrings.

"Kyaa!!!" She shreiked in excitement. Remembering that she has to go clubbing with Yugi and the gang, she quickly put something on, putting on her earrings when ONCE AGAIN!...Bakura slams the door in...

"Hurry up.." He said, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting impatiently.

"Yeah! Hello to you to sunshine!" She spoke out, and rolled her eyes in the process.

He gave her a snarl and grabbed her wrist, and started to drag her quite fast.

"Hey watch it, these shoes arent made for running, buddy!" She snapped at him.

He picked her up and walked over to the motorcycle. When he finally put her down, she got onto the motorcycle, and the two peered out of the garage. The two then stop at the entrance of the club. When she enters, she decided to spend time with Bakura, so she asked him to dance with her. He accepts her request, and the two end up spending the whole night dancing with eachother...

With that, Hikari looked over to find a certain dark tan blonde, walking into the shadows. She froze, thinking, "_Is that...who I think it is...?"_ Hikari stopped dancing, and Bakura asked her of anything was wrong.

"No...Uh...I just have to uh...go to the bathroom!" She said, not being serious. He falls for it, and lets go of her, as she turns and heads to the area where she spotted the dark blonde just a few moments ago.

She wandered around for a bit, then gave up, knowing that they disappeared, whoever it was.

"Looking for someone?" A dark, cold voice asked. Hikari whipped around, confronting a not-to-happy looking Bakura.

"Well?" He awaited an answer.

"I had to go to the bathroom...remember?" She said, trying to trick him again to look around for more. As she watched him walk away, sighing in releif. She looked around more a few, then gave up as someone grabbed her from behind. They set their hand on her mouth, to prevent her from screaming, as they set their other arm around her waist. She felt herself being dragged and tried to scream, but her yell was muffled by the hand that clamped over her mouth.

The person dragged her to a dark corner, and threw her down. She whipped around to see who it was, and she was shocked, and her legs feel weak as she slid down to the ground on her knees, staring up at the person.

"I-It cant be..." She managed to croak out, her eyes wide, continuing to look up at the person who grabbed her.


End file.
